Love is a hurricane
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: Hello Boa Hancock and Luffy fans I've made this for those who want luffy with Hancock. Do enjoy this story. I don't own One Piece


**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE ODA DOES **

Boa Hancock X Luffy Love is a hurricane Chapter 1

Hancock's time with Luffy has changed her personality considerably since from before. Hancock saw Luffy as a man who has kindness As such, due to Luffy's bravery, selflessness and kind heart, Hancock has fallen in love with Luffy.

Pretty soon luffy will be with hancock I will make the story soon readers of fanfiction.

On a lovely day sailing the grand line is where the strawhat pirates go on a adventure.

Luffy: Sanji Food! Food!

Sanji: Alright wait a second!

sanji cooking luffy's food, while zoro is sleeping on the deck , robin is reading her book, ussop chopper watching franky new upgrades for the sunny brook on the other hand playing his violin, nami navigating, luffy on the head of the sunny looking up in the sky waiting for adventure.

mean while on the isle of women boa hancock sitting on her throne daydreaming of luffy.

Hancock: Ooh luffy I miss you so much wonder what are you doing? she blushes thinking about luffy

Sonia: Big sis...

Nyon: well snake-princess if you miss him so much why not go to him?

Hancock face shaded with a pink blush thinking about elder nyon idea

Hancock: Yes! i'll visit luffy Sonia! Mari! PREPARE the ship we are going to see Luffy!.

Mari: aye Big Sister.

the kuja pirates set sail into the New World looking for Monkey D. Luffy

somewhere in the new world on the sunny

the strawhats are eating dinner telling each other bout their separation for two years.

Nami: Well zoro who did you train with?

Zoro: I Trained with Hawk-Eyes Mihawk.

ussop: you trained with a Warlord!.

zoro nodded

Robin: I was with the revolutionaries.

Luffy: I was with jimbe Rayleigh and Hancock..

Sanji: ... You was with a goddess!

Luffy: Na.?

Sanji: Don't play dumb rubber idiot! was you with the GODDESS!. sanji grabbed luffy by his collar shaking him madly.

Luffy: yes I was with Hancock.. what's the big deal?

Sanji cried in jealously and rage as he slumped on the floor hitting the ground.

Nami: Eh.. luffy how you became friends with her?

Luffy: Well she helped me a lot during the war and tried helping me save ace.

Franky: Wow that is a SUPER woman you have to help you out.

chopper: awesome luffy!

ussop: you really got the most beautiful woman in the world doing that for you.?

Luffy: Well... she did call me her beloved and asked me to marry her.

there was a dead silence in the air everyone looked at luffy like he was crazy Zoro and franky blinked a few times at luffy, ussop jaw dropped so did nami, robin smiled chopper looked confused, brook did his yohohoho signature at this reaction sanji bursted into flames glaring at luffy in a jealous way

all the strawhats except robin yelled: EEHHHHHH!

Luffy: what's the problem guys?.

Sanji: HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU GET A GODDESS LIKE HANCOCK-CHAN TO FALL FOR YOU! UNFORGIVABLE!

Franky: OUR CAPTAIN GOT A SUPERR WARLORD TO FALL FOR HIM. he did his super pose after he said that.

Nami: oh my god you gotta be kidding me!?

out of no where a female voice shouted out Luffyyy!

the strawhats turned to who said that and what they saw was a kuja ship filled with a bunch of women screaming LUFFY-SAMA or LUFFY-CHAN

infront of the kuja ship was a beautiful lady with long flowing black raven hair with blue eyes and a giant pair of breasts that was hancock

luffy: Hancock!

Hancock: LUFFY! MY DEAREST!

luffy: so what brings you here Hancock?

Hancock: I've came to visit you, luffy.. may I stay on your ship for a few days..?

Zoro: ...

Sanji: Why yes! Mellorine! I am at your service Hancock-Chan!

Hancock: SILENCE luffy is the only man I'll ever love!

Sanji: yes...

Hancock: well luffy...? she blushed looking at him

Luffy: Of course you can stay for a few days!

Hancock: YES!

Hancock: is this what they call a honeymoon?

Elder Nyon: NO ITS NOT! YOUR NOT EVEN MARRIED TO HIM YET!

Sanji slumped on the floor wailing pounding his fist to the ground.

Sanji: Darn you Luffy! Darn you!

Zoro: shut up love cook

Sanji: YOU SHUT UP MOSS HEAD

Zoro: Wanna go Love Cook! zoro gripped his swords

Nami: STOP IT YOU TWO!

Sanji: I will stop Nami-San he swooned over nami

Hancock: Luffy!

Luffy: Na Hancock?

Hancock: I brought you some food from maiden island! she blushed saying that

Luffy: EHHH! REALLY HANCOCK YOUR SO AWESOME!

Hancock blushed hearing his words daydreaming

Mari: Big Sister when will you come back to us?

Hancock: ... um... Luffy can I stay with you for a week?

Luffy: Ah... sure why not.

Hancock: I'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK. HANCOCK SCREAMED IN Happiness

Sonia: Be safe big sister

The Kuja Pirates departed from the thousand sunny saying goodbyes to their Snake-Princess and Luffy and his crew.

Hancock: at last I'm with luffy Hancock said in thought

Hancock: Now I gotta keep my eyes on those two women luffy mentioned she said in thought

Hancock brought the food from maiden island towards luffy

Hancock: Here you are Luffy!

Luffy: Thanks! Hancock!

the straw hats stared in wonder looking at their captain with the most beautiful woman in the world lots of weird looks were given

Zoro smirked at his captain bout time his captain found a woman at his side

Nami looked in shock

Usopp mouth opened glaring at luffy and hancock he wished he was with kaya.

Franky smirked doing his super pose

Brook did his signature Yohohoho

Robin smiled and giggled at the couple

chopper just looked at luffy and gave luffy a small smile

Sanij was on fire looking in hate at luffy he was so jealous at luffy now

Hancock was smiling feeding the food to her future husband

Luffy was eating happily

Luffy: this food the best even this gorgon specialty stuff!

Hancock: Want more Luffy?

Luffy: Yes!

Hancock: As you wish! she said in a happy tone

Hancock gives him more food she blushed a little

bout 5 hours later Luffy stomach was huge he slept

As for hancock she laid on his stomach happily sighing happily

She ate a little bit of her food moments later hancock fell asleep dreaming of luffy

A half an hour later Luffy woke up from his nap and looked at the sleeping Hancock

Luffy had been thinking of all the things Hancock done for him he looked at Hancock face

Luffy: Oi Hancock! Hancock Wake up!

Hancock: Mmm she sighed in sleep

Luffy: couldn't wake her up he thought about what Shanks told him about waking a princess from sleep with a kiss

luffy crawled towards Hancock an pressed his lips on Hancock's

a moment later Hancock woke up from the kiss she could not believe what she felt or saw

Hancock: Oh My God! LUFFY KISSED ME!

Luffy: Ah your awake good

Hancock blushed at this feeling Hancock jumped on luffy kissing him everywhere on his face even his lips

Luffy: Hancockk he couldn't stop her kiss his hormones took over him he returned the kiss to her

in the captains quarters was a lot of noise banging was heard this got the whole crew's attention

Zoro: our captain is having fun with a woman he smirked

Franky: He SUPER is

Sanji: Why that Rubber idiot he's having fun with the goddess he cried slumping over in jealously

Nami blushed a little she couldn't believe luffy was doing this type of thing

Robin smiled

Robin: Captain-San is in love with the Snake-Princess.

Usopp: Luffy you Lucky Dog.

Brook: Yohohoho! I hope Luffy-San asked for her panties

Nami smacked the skeleton upside the head

Nami: Don't ever say that!

Chopper: why is Hancock in pain?

Franky: Oh you wouldn't understand Chopper.

Chopper: understand what?

Robin: it's a human thing.

moans were heard the lovers both climaxed

Luffy: that was good Hancock

Hancock: I loved it

Luffy: you know I've been thinking

Hancock: thinking what...?

Luffy: maybe I will marry you

Hancock face exploded into pink shades of blushes did her dream really come true?

the door opened came out both Luffy and Hancock

the crew looked dumbfolded at luffy and hancock

Luffy: guess what guys!

Straw Hats: What?

Luffy: Me and Hancock are getting married!

Straw Hats: WHAAAAT?!

Luffy: yep we are getting married

Zoro: Atta Boy Luffy!

Usopp: ... very nice luffy...

Chopper: Amazing luffy!

Robin: good work Captain-San

Franky: LUFFY-BRO GETTING MARRIED SUPERRR! he did his super pose

Brook: Yohohohoho! How lovely Luffy-San getting married to the most beautiful woman In the world

Sanji: N-NOOOOOOOO! HANCOCK-CHAN WHY MARRY THAT RUBBER IDIOT!

Hancock: Mero Mero Mellow!

Sanji turned to stone

Luffy: hancock change him back

Hancock: OK LUFFY

Hancock changes sanji back

the marriage took place at amazon lily they both got married

THE END

**ALL LUFFY &amp; HANCOCK FANS IF I GET 5 OR MORE REVIEWS I'LL WRITE LOVE IS A HURRICANE PART TWO... YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT... ITS A BIG SURPRISE YOU'LL EXPECT! I'LL BE WAITING ^_^! **


End file.
